


I'll be beside you when morning comes

by mattsuhana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, mention of Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, they watch how it's made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsuhana/pseuds/mattsuhana
Summary: Hanamaki hates mornings.Matsukawa does too.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	I'll be beside you when morning comes

Hanamaki absolutely despises mornings.

He doesn’t see the point in getting up earlier, to do what? things? absolutely not, completely stupid, wouldn’t rate it with even half a star on the app store.

As he sees it, mornings were made to sleep through, after all, is the night the one that’s young, and come on, nighttime is a thousand times more entertaining. However, because his body hates him, it will, once in a while, get him to wake up at ungodly hours. For example, seven am on a Sunday.

And who is him to deny his body what it wants? Apparently nobody. Stupid flesh bag.

Once he has, unwillingly, dragged himself out of bed, he goes to the bathroom and starts brushing his teeth. He knows his hand is moving in circular shapes and that he has his mouth open, even, after he spits for the first time, is conscious that a string of saliva is hanging from his mouth.

He stays unmoving, looking at the toothbrush he’s holding. His gaze is fixed on it, and he is incapable of staring at anything else. His eyelids feel extremely heavy, but he keeps his focus on the toothbrush.

He only looks away when he feels a heavy weight on his shoulder and arms hug his waist. He rests his head on the nest of dark, curly, fluffy hair, as an acknowledgement, his husband groans in response, making the exposed skin there tingle at the vibrations.

Hanamaki masters the strength to grab the other’s toothbrush and hand it to him. Same as him, Matsukawa takes a while to process the gesture, but he eventually takes it and, lazily, starts to brush his own teeth.

Hanamaki absolutely hates mornings. He’s glad he has ended up with someone like Mattsun, who despises them too.

After that, they both proceed to make breakfast and, dragging his bare feet across the carpet, they get to the kitchen.

Although they aren’t really awake, won’t be for at least another few hours, they manage to make breakfast. Matsukawa pours the milk, Hanamaki porus the coffee. They get the sugar and cream on their own, and, a moment later, are scattered on the sofa.

The light merely passes through the blinds of their living room, so it’s dim. At night, their house usually stays like that, and, when they go to sleep, everything is turned off, making the room completely dark, just because they can’t sleep otherwise. Unless, of course, they are having a sleepover at Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s. Tooru never got rid of those stupid glowing stars that he glued to the ceiling when he was little, and, at this point, they have become too used to it to care.

Makki, empty mug in hand, is above Mattsun, burying his head in the crook of his husband’s neck, breathing lightly and tracing circles on Matsukawa’s right hand. 

His pink hair is incredibly messy and it tickles the other slightly, it’s a pleasant sensation, like the chilly wind on a summer night. 

Mattsun intertwines his fingers through the soft locks with his free hand, Makki shifts a little upward, so the other’s wrist isn’t in such an uncomfortable position. Issei notices right then that the smaller one has, once again, slept with one of his hoodies. He doesn’t really pay mind to it and snuggles closer to him, after all, he could bet he’s wearing the other's underwear, there’s a fifty percent chance that he is right. Also, Makki looks adorable in it.

Both of them stay like that, simply enjoying each other’s company, maybe, a little lost in their own universe as they slowly accustome to the idea of being awake.

After a while, Makki shifts in a more drastic way, he arranges himself so his back is against Mattsun’s bare chest. The taller one, uses his left hand to hold Makki’s waist, his right one still joined with his husband’s.

He peppers the bits of exposed skin under his hoodie with kisses, making the other chuckle a little from time to time, and twist, barely, because, Mattsun knows, they need at least another half an hour to be able to move a longer distance than the one that separates them from the kitchen’s refrigerator.

It’s Mattsun, this time, who takes one for the team.

“Wanna get ice cream and binge watch How it’s made?” Hanamaki slowly moves his head and looks at him, eyes slightly swollen, Mattsun doesn’t need to avert his gaze from the other’s eyes to know he’s pouting “I’ll get up”

“I love you”

“I know” He says, careful to not move the pink haired one much while he gets up, kissing him lightly before making the way to the refrigerator, barely noticing that yes, he is wearing Makki’s underwear “You are making dinner tonight”

“I can’t believe I’ve been betrayed, in my own house, by my own husband, in my times of need…”

“I love you too”

A moment later Mattsun gets back, chocolate ice cream in hand for Makki, and strawberry one for him. They play How it’s made on the TV, eyes fixed on the screen. 

Makki is settled just below Mattsun’s jaw, holding the tub close to his face, with his hoodie up. His husband rests his own tub on the other’s tummy, their legs intertwined as they eat and watch the show.

They are both comfortable and at ease, the feeling of knowing each other better than anybody else is soothing. There’s a recomforting smell in the room, one that may differ a little for each of them, but unmistakable after countless years of friendship and, then, of something more, way bigger than that. It’s the smell of Mattsun’s hoodie, and Makki’s hair, always clean and with a faint strawberry scent that smells as good as the ice cream. When they are together it smells like familiarity, like endless nights of fun times and insufferable mornings that aren’t so bad now that they spent them together. 

“I bet I could make that with my eyes closed” Makki says, cheeks full of chocolate ice cream, pointing at the TV with his spoon.

“Sure, babe” Mattsun responds, watching the guy on the screen explain how waterskis are made.

It smells like it should, like they are home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday at night I had a sudden thought of Makki hating mornings as much as I do, and I thought about writing a funny story of Mattsun being an early bird and annoying him.
> 
> Turns out I can't imagine Mattsun not being as lazy as I am in the morning either.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed it because I kind of wrote this in a rush, there's a lot more coming, and not only with this two. I hope you enjoyed this tiny one-shot!
> 
> ttannnshima on tumblr!


End file.
